Promises
by KRV
Summary: Alice returns to Underland. What happens when she returns on purpose? Please read and review!
1. The Return

The bright green eyes continued to flood Alice's vision as she traveled with Lord Ascot. She would grow slightly sorrowful when the image appeared to her. She would return to Underland and all the wonderful friends she made there. Her Wonderland was her true home.

Alice Kingsleigh had been away from London for four years. Her mother passed on from a sudden illness during Alice's second year of traveling. Margaret had lost contact with Alice due to her controlling husband, Lowell Manchester. Hamish Ascot has married a sweet young lady named Emma Grace Williams. Upon their return to London, Lord Ascot invites Alice to reside in a guest residence located on the Ascot estate. With a bright green image blurring her thoughts, Alice gladly accepts the offer.

The sun shone through the curtains brightly on the first morning of her return. She thought about how nice it was to sleep in a bed she could call her own. She rose from the bed and stretched out. She walked over to the wardrobe that Lord Ascot had kindly had his servants fill with wonderful garments the previous night. She had somewhere to be later this afternoon, so she wanted to look a bit more special than usual. She found a pale blue dress that looked similar to her favorite dress as a little girl. She got ready and walked out into the garden.

She continued to walk around the garden for about an hour before she found herself drifting into the woods. She had made a promise that she intended to keep.

She thought to herself. _Is there any reason I shouldn't go now? Maybe a surprise visit would do all of us some good. Look at me, talking to myself. Mad. _

Alice smiled to herself at the last thought before finding herself at the tree.

_This is the tree. This is the place. This is it. I'm going back, and I'm going back for good. Lord Ascot, your kindness is remarkable, and I am very grateful for it. You have taken care of me as if I were your daughter, and my father, I mean, Charles, would be very thankful for that as well. I will miss you. Goodbye London. Goodbye._

Alice took a step closer to the rabbit hole that was right before her. She paused for a moment. Shaking her head and laughing at herself, she knelt on the ground. She looked into the hole. She looked further and further until she finally fell.


	2. Entering Underland

After her reaching the bottom of the rabbit hole, Alice remembers the pishsalver will shrink her. She looks for the key before drinking the potion, and puts it in her pocket. After drinking the pishsalver, she begins to feel dizzy as she shrinks down to the size of the door. She grabs the upelkuchen and sticks it in the pocket of the dress that is now much too big for her. She unlocks the door and drags her dress through it. After getting all of her dress out through the door, she takes a small bite of the cake. She feels her body begin to shake as she grows back to her normal size.

A familiar grin appears a few feet before her.

"Chessur!"

After the rest of the cat's body appears, Alice hears a slight purr come from the animal.

"Hm. Who do we have here?" The cat grinned wildly.

"Chessur, it's me. Alice! Don't tell me you've forgotten me! " Alice cried.

The cat lets out a slightly louder purr.

"Are you, in fact, the right Alice?" he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes, Chessur. I am the right Alice. I made a promise to come back, and here I am. I've missed everyone; I've missed Underland so much."

Alice pictured the one person whom she had missed the most when she said this.

"Come, Alice. I'm sure you shall get lost if I don't lead you to the others. They will be pleased to see you." Chessur replied.

Alice grinned and followed the Cheshire cat's voice as they walked through the forest towards Witzend.


	3. Meeting at The Mad Tea Party

Tea cups glided across the table and flew through the air. Porcelain crashed to the ground and shattered against trees.

_"_Clean cup! Move out! " she heard a voice shout from the table.

Alice grinned at the racket coming from in the distance. She was finally home. She was in Underland, and she was there to stay. She peered just above the overgrown bushes that separated her from her friends. She saw them there, sitting at another one of their lively tea parties. The first person she spotted had bright orange hair, and rather mad green eyes.

_Those wonderfully marvelous eyes. How I have missed them…_

She blushed at her thoughts, and then shook her head and continued to observe this event. Mallymkun, the Dormouse, was sitting upon a teapot sipping from her own small cup. She would duck her head slightly every time something was thrown. Thackery Earwicket, who she had earlier believed to only be addressed by the March Hare, was sitting at the table, screaming and bouncing in his seat.

She began to try to get herself out of the bushes without startling anyone too much. When she walked out from behind the bush, she was not surprised to see a cup being launched at her as the guests of the party realized she was present.

_"_Alice, you're late for tea!" Thackery shouted as he launched another already chipped tea cup at Alice's head. She managed to move out of its path.

_"_Spoon!" Thackery bounced in his seat.

This had caught the attention of everyone. Mallymkun smiled as widely as she could for such a small creature.

"Alice! You're back! We've missed ya, we 'ave." Mallymkun said cheerfully.

"I have missed you all as well. I am glad to be back in Underland." Alice smiled and walked closer to the table.

Alice couldn't take her eyes away from him. The Mad Hatter looked at her and grinned a mad smile, and then continued on with his tea party.

"Alice, you're late for tea. Please have a seat and join us. I'm certain you have stories to tell us of Otherland." Tarrant said in an intrigued yet calm voice.

When Tarrant addressed Alice, her heart began to race. She took a deep breathe before walking over to sit next to him. She had missed her friends. She had missed Tarrant Hightopp most of all, but she would never tell them that.

"Well," she began, "when I returned to Otherland, Lord Ascot and I traveled to this strange country called China."


	4. An Escort to Marmoreal

Laughs from the small gathering rang out through all of Underland as Alice told her stories. Her impersonations were terrible, and this made them all the better.

_I'm so happy to be home. This is where home has been all along._

Alice smiled at her own thoughts and settled down into her chair after finishing another tale.  
"What a wonderful story teller you are, dear Alice." Chessur purred as he reappeared next to her.

"Yes, please Alice! Do tell another story!" Thackery grinned as he began to bounce in his seat again.

"Actually, I do believe Alice should be escorted to Marmoreal to see the Queen." Tarrant said with a smirk.

"I do suppose I should let Queen Mirana know that I am back in Underland to stay." Alice replied.

When Alice spoke the words "to stay" she saw the Hatter's posture straighten and his small smirk become a wildly mad smile. She pretended to pay no mind to it as she asked him a question.

"Would you be the one to escort me, Tarrant?" Alice asked innocently. An angelic smile crept onto her face.

"Why, of course, milady," Tarrant didn't look up at her as he responded.

"Wonderful." Alice stared at the Hatter for a moment before she got up to say a short goodbye to all her friends. She had missed this wonderful place quite terribly during her travels.

Chessur had already disappeared from the table by this time. As Alice was walking towards the Hatter, she heard a whisper in her ear. A wide grin appeared near her head and then she heard him say:

"Curiouser and curiouser, what exactly are you planning, Alice?"

"I do not know what you mean by planning, Chessur." Alice said sternly. With that, she walked over to Tarrant and waved goodbye once more to all her friends at the table. She turned back to Tarrant and smiled.

"Shall we be off then, Miss Alice?"

"Indeed, Tarrant, we shall."


	5. A True Greeting

After walking in silence for a bit, Alice began muttering to herself.

"I sometimes think of as many as six impossible things before breakfast," she began.

The Hatter heard her mumbling and turned to look at her.

"Alice, dear, whatever are you saying?" he asked, trying not to sound worried.

Alice blushed before she answered.

"I'm sorry, Tarrant. I was just thinking about some things."

"What things might they be, Miss Alice?" a suddenly curious Hatter approached her now.

"Well, I was thinking about my six favorite impossible possible things."

She looked up into his bright green eyes and grinned.

He looked at her smile, and he grinned a mad grin right back at her. She had such darling blue eyes. Alice indeed was full of muchness. She had enough muchness to keep her promises. She remembered him, and she was in Underland to stay. He almost couldn't believe it. Many thoughts flooded his brain before he snapped back into reality.

An unsuspecting Alice was soon lifted into the air and spun around in the Hatter's arms.

"Tarrant, what has gotten into you?"

Alice laughed as she felt herself being lowered to the ground. She looked into Tarrant's eyes again and felt silly and happy at the same time. She had missed him. She had realized something very important, but she wouldn't do anything that would allow her friendship with him to be changed. She liked everything as it was, so she wished for it to stay as it was. She giggled at herself as she thought of Otherland's expression that described her feeling right now.

"Butterflies," she muttered, and laughed again.

The expression sounded so simple compared to everything that made Underland the way it was. It was her Wonderland.

"Well, you see, Miss Alice, I have been thinking an awful lot lately, which is very much a dangerous thing to do, and I was wondering if you would be able to keep your promises both to not forget me and to come back to Underland to stay and then I thought about Time and how I should make up with him so he would help to get you here sooner, and when I did I found that you got here much faster and you aren't the wrong Alice and I never thought you were the wrong Alice, you see, and-"

"Hatter!" Alice shouted as she tried to make sense of everything he had said.

"Sorry. I'm fine." He whispered while holding his breathe. He then exhaled before smiling at Alice.

"What I meant, Alice, was that I didn't know if you would really come back. I am very happy that you did." Tarrant smiled hopefully as he watched Alice's reaction.

Alice waited for a moment, still trying to put the Hatter's speech together in a way that made sense to her. They stood in silence, and then she gave him a big hug.

"You had me a bit frightened at the tea party, Hatter. I thought you would have been as happy to see me as I was to see you. When you didn't greet me with your madness, I thought something had made you feel differently about our friendship."

The last word stung her a bit. She wanted so much more than to be just friends with Tarrant. She wanted to tell him everything, about how much she cared. She decided not to say anything. She couldn't ruin this. She wouldn't.

"Alice, dear, you mustn't worry so much. We can't have others questioning your muchness, now can we?" Tarrant's eyes lit up, and he pulled back from her hug enough to look at her face. What a pretty, worried face.

"I do suppose you're right, Tarrant." She grinned as she realized her friend hadn't changed at all.

"I am very excited to be back in Underland. I had wished I hadn't left as soon as I returned. Now that I have finished my duties in Otherland, I am here to stay."

_With you. I love you. I won't ever leave again. I don't think I can._


	6. A Gift For Alice

One would not have known that the friends had been separated by the way they were acting. The couple walked with their arms interlaced. The smiled every time they looked at each others faces. Naturally, Alice's face varied in wonderful shades of pink, as she would occasionally blush at Tarrant's jokes. The walk to Marmoreal was an enjoyable one for both of the friends.

"Thank you, Tarrant, for bringing me to Marmoreal to meet with Queen Mirana. I do very much appreciate it."

She smiled and gave him a friendly and appreciative kiss on his cheek.

"Dear Miss Alice, you are ever so welcome. I can't imagine anyone that I would rather have escort you to the palace than myself."

The Hatter grinned and bowed before the fair lady, politely kissing her hand.

Alice laughed at that, and they decided to sit down for a rest. The two sat beneath a tall tree. They had almost sat beneath a beautiful weeping willow, but when they heard the loud burst of sobs come from the tree, they decided to move to a different spot.

Being comfortable with the Hatter again was all Alice had wanted. She had that comfort. She had her friend by her side, and nothing could make her happier. She rested her head on Tarrant's shoulder for a moment.

"Miss Alice, I would like you to have something." Tarrant spoke in a strangely calm tone.

This got the attention of Alice, and she lifted her head, puzzled.

"Why, Tarrant, you needn't do such a thing as to give me a gift. That's a very sweet thought, though."

"Alice, dear, it is a special gift that I wish to give you. I do believe that I have been saving it just for you!"

Before the Hatter could break into another rant, Alice gave him another hug.

"You don't need to get so excited. I don't know why you are acting so strangely, Tarrant," she said softly next to his ear.

She released him from the hug and smiled at him. She noticed how worried he looked. She didn't like to see him feeling such a way. She gently placed her finger under his chin and guided his face in her direction.

"Please, tell me what it is that might have you so worried. I won't be upset. I promise, Tarrant."

He looked back into her eyes. Her heart began to race again as she stared into his.

_What a marvelous color your eyes are, dear Tarrant._

She leaned closer to him, and tilted her head so that their foreheads were touching.

"Dear Alice, I am worried you won't like my gift for you. You see, it is taking a lot for me to decide to give it to you and I don't want you to be bothered by it and-"

Alice cut him off again.

"Hatter!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, I'm fine." he whispered again before exhaling.

"I promise, just show me the gift, Tarrant, please?" Alice begged.


	7. The Gift of Friendship

Alice's eyes widened as she received the beautiful gift Tarrant was giving to her. It was the most wonderful hat she had ever seen. It was a simple design. It was similar to a Rococo Bouquet style mini-hat. It was a shade of powder blue with off white lace and ribbon. It was different from any hat she had ever seen. She loved it, and it was her favorite color.

"Tarrant, this is so beautiful. You made this for me? How did you know my favorite color hadn't changed? Oh, Tarrant! I love it!"

Alice held the small hat gently as she squeezed Tarrant in a tight hug. When he hugged her back, she felt the warmth of his embrace and she thought she could melt. This hug was a very nice hug indeed. As she released him, he began to ramble.

"I am very happy that you are happy, Miss Alice. You see, I was afraid you would not be very fond of it and I had made it especially for you. I had thought that you would like it simply because it is the same lovely color that you always wear when you come to visit us in Underland, which you happen to be wearing right now and it happens to look especially lovely on you. I am very happy you love your gift, Miss Alice. I would not want you to not like it…"

Tarrant continued to ramble on about the same few lines rearranged, and Alice giggled as she let him end his rant.

_You are mad, Tarrant Hightopp. Entirely bonkers. Off your head. But father always said all the best people are. You are my Mad Hatter, and I am so happy to be here with you._

She hugged him again.

"Thank you so very much, Tarrant," she whispered in his ear, feeling her own heart race as she did so.

Tarrant was glad Alice's face was buried in his shoulder. She wasn't able to see the wild grin he had on his face, along with the great relief that was visible in his eyes.

She loved the hat. He had worked on it just the day after she had returned to Otherland. He wanted to do it when her picture was still fresh in his memory, though, he was always thinking about her. He would never tell her that though. Certainly not! He cherished the perfect relationship he had with Miss Alice; he would not risk any of it. Or so he hoped. After all, he was mad.

His grin became wider as he pulled away from the hug.

"Miss Alice, after you put on your hat, would you like to continue on to Marmoreal? Or shall we wait a while longer?" He tried to speak in a calm voice, but his mind was racing, and his feelings were beginning to stir up something strange in him.

"Oh, yes. I do believe we should continue. Do you know how much longer we will be walking for, Hatter?" she asked as she proudly put her beautiful gift upon her head.

"I do believe I know, Alice. Though if I tried to think of how to explain it, it wouldn't make much sense, because I rarely make sense to anyone, because I am indeed a mad Hatter. A pretty young girl once told me so." He smiled to himself, forgetting for a moment that Alice was there.

"Tarrant!" she giggled at her friend.

"Alice! Yes, dear Alice, we should be heading off the Marmoreal for Queen Mirana would be very pleased to see you!" Tarrant smiled at Alice.

"I do believe I agree. Let's be off to see her then!" Alice grinned at the Hatter as she hooked her arm around his and they began walking again.

The two walked on for a short while, laughing and enjoying the company, before they were at the Palace entrance.

"Well, that was a rather quick walk, wasn't it?" Alice asked, turning to grin at the Hatter again.

"Indeed, dear Miss Alice." He smiled right back at her at stared into her eyes.

He did very much love to look right into her eyes. They were so pretty, and they sparkled. Her eyes showed just how much muchness Alice really had now. And it was a lot.


End file.
